random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Wiki Bros. Brawl
NOTE: You are free to edit the "Characters" and "Bosses" sections. Random Wiki Bros. Brawl is a multiplayer fighting game starring the users of the Random-ness Wiki! Plot Once upon a time, the users of the Random-ness Wiki were bored. But then, they said, "Hey! We need to do something random!" So they got into a totally awesome arena and BATTLED TO TEH DEATH! They were all, "Yo, dat sure was fun" and decided that they would hold a totally awesome tournament every year. More info here. Time Time in "Random Wiki Bros. Brawl" is faster so that one day = 15 days. This means the annual tournament happens about once a month in real life. Normal battles are "training" for the users between tournaments. Characters Wiki Fighters Random-ness Wiki users, enter your name here to join the game! Fighter Moveset See the movesets here. The Ultimate Four The Ultimate Four are four secret characters who are unlocked only by beating them in Special Boss Rush, a feature unlocked by beating the original Boss Rush. These four are all categorized in the "Insanely Hard" difficulty. Bosses In the game, there are also totally hard bosses to defeat! They are fought in the Boss Rush feature. They are also users, but this time they are super buff! (if you put your name here, you won't be playable) Super Bosses Super Bosses are the harder side of bosses, as opposed to the easier ones. Bosses here are from "Super Hard" to "Impossible" (you can't add any more bosses here, sorry.) See their attacks here! Story Mode Info See Random Wiki Bros. Brawl/Story Mode. Boss Rush There is a feature called Boss Rush, where you choose one fighter and fight a series of bosses. This is only available after Story Mode is finished, however. Just like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there are items that replenishes health (two items for Single Player, four items for Multiplayer). However, the bosses are fought in the order they are fought in Story Mode. The order goes: *Lala Land's Psychic *Awesome Trio *0003Sevaf *SonicAndKnuckles *SonicAndKnuckles 2.0 There is also Special Boss Rush, a Boss Rush that includes the rest of the bosses. There are three Special Boss Rush modes: Special Boss Rush, Super Special Boss Rush, and Ultimate Special Boss Rush. Special Boss Rush is a boss rush that only includes normal bosses (Story Mode bosses and extra bosses, which have to be unlocked). Super Special Boss Rush is a boss rush that only includes the Super Bosses (S&K, S&K 2.0 and extra bosses, which have to be unlocked). Ultimate Special Boss Rush is a boss rush that includes ALL bosses. Of course, none of these Special Boss Rushes are playable until all bosses in the boss rush are unlocked (for example, you can't play Special Boss Rush if 01naFnootraCemosewA or Liams Noom are not unlocked). Bosses can be unlocked via quests. Quests The game also has many quests possible via Story Mode, after finishing the main stroyline. Here is a list of quests. (NOTE: Any quests that don't have a prize can be used for unlocking characters. For example, "Trainer MissingNo. wants to fight!" unlocks Moon Snail.) Version Upon achieving certain qualifications, you can unlock different versions of fighters, stronger than normal. Feel free to add your name if you are in the game. (Limit is two alternate versions) Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:Video Games Category:Random-ness Wiki Category:Games based off of SSB Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Random Wiki Bros.